I Gotta Go My Own Way
by Team Seth2
Summary: Learing from her ex fiance that he didn't love her anymore we watch as Leah Clearwater breaks down in pain more than ever. Her mother is not paying her any attention as she prepares for her niece Emily and Sam's wedding. Taking more pain Leah finds out she's pregnant with Sam's child along the way. While she is pregnant her new step-sister Isabella
1. Chapter 1

Leah Clearwater looked at the clock and decided she had enough of the pack insulting her with thoughts and images playing through their head of Sam and Emily. She phased back into her human form and quickly pulled up her sundress. With a sigh she walked towards her house and opened the front door. Finally the she-wolf noticed that the pack was in her living room eating what her step sister Bella made for her. She glared and said," You stupid asses ate my plates of food Bella made for me you dumb asses." They looked her up and down until Paul sneered saying," Who cares what the leech lover cooked for you it's eaten up so get over it bitch!" She lets out a scream and finally had enough and said," Get out!" They all left but before they left Quil said," Man Leah you don't have to be a bitch about it." Once everybody left her mother frowned at her and Leah said," What?" Her mother said," You should have made you something else Leah." Her daughter said, "But Bella made those plates for me mom." Sue said," You know you have to go to Sam and Emily's wedding don't you?" Leah said," Yes I know I have to go to the wedding." Her mother said," Don't mess up the wedding with one of your schemes Leah Anne Clearwater."

When her mother leaves the room Bella comes in and says," Hey Lee-Lee what's up sis?" Leah looks up at her step sister and says," Mom's making me go to the wedding." Bella said," That's not fair you didn't ask to go come on Lee- Lee let's leave Washington altogether, who cares about that damn wedding, besides they'll be fine without you besides, Jacob has his imprint Angela Webber anyway so it's safe to say we both got dumped by men we loved, so I say fuck em all Lee and let's get this shit started." Leah said," Okay Hells Bells let's get rollin girl-friend, hey I like you better than that witch of a bitch who's my ex cousin Emily." All of a sudden they hear a voice saying, "Ouch."

Leah and Bella stare at Kim Conner who is Jared's imprint and say," Hey Kim what's up?" Kim said," So it's true you guys are leaving without telling anyone Bells and Lee?" The two girls look crestfallen at their friend and say," Yeah Kim, it's about time we go besides the two of us aren't wanted here so we thought it's best for us to take our leave." Kim said," But who's gonna stop me from glaring at both those bitches Emily and Angela?" Leah smiled and said," I promise you both me and Bells will Skype you every day okay Kimmie?" Kim smiled and said," Okay Lee but I will miss you two so damn much."

The three girls pack and hang out for the remainder of the day as they reminiscent on the things they got caught doing in their high school days. Bella pulled out a dress she wore to her father's wedding to Sue and said;" Hey guys remember this dress?" Leah and Kim laugh and said," Oh yeah we remember that dress alright, Bells you had half the pack panting over you that day when they saw you in that dress heck even Sam." They finally got through packing so Bella ordered them some pizza and got some snacks and drinks out the kitchen. She went into the living room and got some DVDs and some blankets and pillows too. When the pizza arrived Bella paid the guy and the guy looked at her and said," Hey aren't you Bella Swan?" She looked up and said," Holy crow is that you Nathaniel Reed?" He smiled and said," Yep and in the living flesh."

Leah said," I'll be right back okay Kim." So she went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test and saw that it was positive and said," How did I get pregnant?"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Isabella was done talking to Nathaniel Reed she closed the door and saw Leah lying her head down on Kim's lap and said," What is wrong guys?" Kim said," Bells it's awful Leah's pregnant." Bella said," I'm gonna be an auntie?" Leah said," Yes you sure are and I want Kim to be the god mother and Jared to be the god father." Bella said," Well uhm who is the father of your baby Leah if you don't mind me asking hun?" Leah said," It's Sam's baby." Bella said," Well the sooner we leave the better so the pack won't find out you are pregnant with the pack's first pup." Kim said," Oh I can't wait to see my god child." The three friends sat down and had fun before Leah and Isabella were going to leave Washington Seattle.

The next morning Leah and Kim noticed Bella was not there when they woke up so they decided to go look for her. Kim and Leah wondered down the stairs to see where their friend had went off to. Finally they spotted their best friend in the kitchen they let out a sigh of relief. Isabella looked up and said," Oh you guys are finally awake good because it's time for breakfast." Kim and Leah sat down in the dining room while Isabella fixed all three of their plates. Just when the girls were about to eat the pack came into the house making a lot of loud noise saying," Hey where's our food at?" Isabella glared and said," Not here that's for sure now leave my house before I call my father." The pack laughed with amusement and said," Charlie won't agree to that besides it's not like he's standing in the back of us with a loaded shot gun glaring at us for disrupting his three little baby-girl's breakfast." Little did the pack knew that was what Charlie Swan was doing. He cocked his gun and said," Oh really then what does it look like you boys are doing to my little baby girls Isabella, Kim, Leah then huh?" The pack turned around and saw an equally pissed off papa bear who was none other than Charlie Swan.

The pack gulped when they saw a pissed off over protective father and said," Oh nothing we were just joking Charlie can't you take a joke." Finally Charlie Swan had enough and said," My daughters aren't your maids so I suggest you boys go home and make yourselves something to eat instead of having someone making you guys food every single time you're hungry." Just then the bell rang and Charlie opened the door and saw his favorite adopted son who was none other than Jared. Charlie's face lit up when he saw Jared and said," Hey Jared my boy how you doing son?"

Jared said," Hey dad I'm fine I just came to get Kim so I can drop her off at home if you don't mind." Charlie said," Son you don't need to ask just go get your girl son and remember son treat my third little baby girl with respect do you hear me son?" Jared said," Got it dad." Bella said," Hey Jay before you go come sit down and eat something okay brother bear?" Jared knew he couldn't turn down Bella's puppy dog eyes and said to his youngest baby sister," Okay Bells, but just this one time because I want to spend time with my girl before she has to go to work." The pack said," How come he got to eat some of her food?" Charlie said," Because he does love his sisters and imprint and treats them with respect." When Jared was done eating he got up and washed his plate and kissed his baby-sister Bella's cheek and said," Thanks little sister for the breakfast it was delicious like usual."

Finally after everything cooled down Bella said," Daddy me and Leah have something to tell you and you're not gonna like it." Charlie said," What is it Bells you can tell me." Bella took a deep breath and said," Daddy Leah's pregnant and it's Sam's please don't kick her out or dis-own her please she's my sister and I love her please?" Charlie said," Lea-bug honey is that true sweetheart?" Leah nodded her head yes while tears streamed down her face and Charlie said," It's okay baby-girl daddy's gotcha I promise I won't tell your mother because daddy loves you so much and so does your sister sweetie." Leah said," Love you too daddy."

After the girls talked with Charlie he said," What time are you girls leaving and where are you headed towards?" Bella said," Well daddy since great grandma Swan left a house in the family name I was gonna say me and Leah were headed to that house." Charlie said," Bells you do know that she left that house for you right sweetie?" Bella said," Oooh I did not know that." Without anything else to say the girls headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. In the morning they had packed the last of their belongings and saw their dad saying to them before they were going to pull off," Girls I do not know what to say but all I know is it is too hard to say goodbye." Leah being hormonal as usual said," Dad we will call you okay so there's no need to worry okay?"

Without anything left to say they finally peeled out of the driveway and on to the highway, leaving behind their troubles and drama from the evils of the two god forsaken towns further known as La Push and Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah and Bella were finally out of the state of Washington within 2 hours. Bella said," Hey sis you need to use the restroom? Leah said," No but can we stop by somewhere and get something to eat because the baby is getting restless and I am hungry." Bella smiled at her sister and said," You got it sis." All non stop they heard song after song by Taylor Swift and Kelly Clarkson. Finally both of the girls favorite song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson was on. Leah turned up the music a little bit louder and they let the word pour out from the speakers while they were still driving along the coast.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Bella thought to herself," Why did Jake have to ruin our wedding day by fucking Angela Webber her best friend from high school of all people why couldn't have been like Lauren Mallory or heck even Jessica Stanley, but no he just had to go and fuck my best friend for one last hurrah?" She wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes and continued driving and letting the music pour out and consume her. Bella looked at Leah and discovered her sister was asleep and decided in the next town she would stop for gas.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella turned on her iPod as she got out of the car and put her earphones in her ear as she got out the car to get gas for the car. When the iPod was finished loading she selected a song from her play list and saw her favorite song: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift and pushed the play button and let the music flow out as she listened to the lyrics.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
And by the way

I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'Cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

Bella opened her eyes as soon as the song finished playing and got back in the car and drove off to head towards the next state.


	5. Chapter 5

As Isabella got off the freeway she turned right on Monterey Bay in Malibu California. She sighed and drove up a big driveway to the closed gate and put in the gate code. After she put in the gate code she drove towards the garage and pressed the garage button on her visor and the garage opened. Bella thought to herself and said," Finally we're here, because I am so dog on tired from the long ride." She had turned off the car and tapped Leah on the shoulder saying," Leah we're here and we finally made it to the house."

Leah groaned and said," Hmm what did you say Bells?" Isabella said," We finally made it to Malibu Lee." Leah opened her eyes and said," We made it?" Bella nodded her head yes and Leah let out a smile and squealed out as she jumped out the car," We made it we made it we made it no more Sam no more Emily no more Paul no more Mom no more damn alpha orders and definitely no more wolf pack whooo!" Bella chuckled and laughed as she watched her pregnant sister dance and sing how there were no more annoyances she didn't have to put up with, when she remembered she had to call her father and said," Lee- Lee I have to call dad ok sis?" Leah stopped for a minute and said," I wanna call daddy and tell him we made it please Bells?"

Bella sighed and said," You know you don't have to do the puppy pout Leah so just go on ahead and call daddy and tell him we made it safe to Malibu okay?" Leah squealed and said," Okay Bells love ya too sis." Off went Leah to the porch to call Charlie to say they had made it safe to Malibu."

Seth's Pov

Finally someone came to the phone because it's been ringing like crazy ever since Leah and Bells disappeared. Mom went frantic saying how Leah went missing, but I don't think she went missing. I think she left because mom threatened her by saying not to mess our cousin Emily and her fiancé` Sam and her wedding. Somehow I think her and Bells took off somewhere but I do not know where though. Charlie looks relieved because he is smiling about something that we do not know about.

Charlie's Pov

The girls finally made it to Malibu, oh thank you god for small miracles. It was time for my baby girls to go because of all the treachery that was among the La Push people. Sue she's been having an affair with Billy Black, but she does not know that I know about it. Seth he's clueless and so is the twins Brady and Collin. Jared and Kim are getting ready to leave but without the pack knowing. Jacob Black and Sam Uley's imprints did a fake impersonation of imprinting. Paul Meraz he does not know anything but he is a puppet that Sam and Jacob control. Embry and Quil are just as clueless like the younger pups. So it is safe to say half the pack does not know what is going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie had finally showed up at Old Quil Sr's house and said," Old Quil we need to have a meeting and I think it is time for us to get in the middle of this dispute that is about to soon come to an end because young Jacob and Sam are driven with hunger and power." Old Quil agreed and said," Yes my friend it is time for us to get in the middle of the dispute and end it once and for all." Quil and Embry could not believe their ears at what they just had heard and Quil said in a firm but leader voice," Embry you are not to tell any of the pack this because you are now under my order and command do you hear me?" Embry felt the tremble in Quil's voice and said," Yes." Quil snapped out of his trance and said," Embry dude what the fuck is going on?" Embry snapped out of his trance and said," Well you just alpha ordered me not to tell the pack what we just heard." Quil said," What did we hear?" Embry said," We heard that your grandfather and Charlie are about to end the dispute that is going on with Sam's pack." Quil's eyes were wide open and he said," Oh shit it's about to go down soon!"

Bella and Leah had just finished taking all their belongings out the car and into the house. Leah said," I don't know about you Bells but I am tired." Bella said," We still have not picked out what rooms we wanted to have in Nana Swan's house." Leah said," Let's go already." The girls walked up the stairs and found the closest doors to them and opened the door.

Leah's Pov

Omg I found my room and it is so beautiful. It fits me just perfectly. The room is a beautiful painted room with a forest and island theme and I love it. Bella is still looking for a room in the house I hope she has a great room like mine. Oooh I have a balcony and a big closet and a big bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a humongous shower. Omg I am so in heaven right now.

Bella's Pov

Finally I found my room and it is me. My room is awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprise Visit from Great Aunt Charlotte Swan and Discovering Family Secrets and Great Grandmother Molly Marie Swan

The next morning the doorbell rang and Isabella said," I got it Leah, don't get up get your rest please?" Leah said," Okay Bella I won't get up okay." Isabella opened the door and saw two nomad vampires and said," Yes what can I do for you two vampires?" The blonde guy said," We're not vampires miss." The brunette woman slapped the blonde guy and said," You ass apparently she's not dumb like you think she is you asshole, oh god why do I put up with you Peter Whitlock?" Isabella said," Uhm excuse me but I hate to interrupt you guy's dispute but are you related to Jasper Whitlock?" Peter being a smart ass said," Yes we are and how do you know about vampires little one?"

Bella said," My ex-boyfriend Jacob Ephraim Black's father Billy William Black always told me about the myths and stuff so I put two and two together and straight out went and made him confess the whole truth about everything." Charlotte said," Well Miss uhm what's your name sweet pea?" Bella blushed and said," My name's Isabella Marie Swan ma'am." Charlotte said," That's a beautiful name did you know that I knew your great grandmother Molly Marie Swan?" Bella said," No I did not know that Ma'am." Charlotte said," You don't have to keep calling me Ma'am you can call me Charlotte or Char whichever you feel comfortable calling me." Bella smiled and said," Thank you Char."

Finally Peter thought it was time for him to talk so he said," And Sugar my name is Peter." Bella looked at him and said," Okay and do I recall asking you what your name is?" Peter's mouth dropped open and Char laughed saying," I told you babe that your mouth was gonna get you in to trouble one of these days and you never listened." Bella said," Next time fucker don't speak until I tell you it's okay to speak to me because I personally don't give a fuck I'll light your ass on fire quicker than you can say cat got your tongue?"

Leah's Pov

I finally woke up and smelled leeches and walked down the stairs and said," Bella Marie Swan why are there leeches in our house?" Bella jumped up and squealed saying," Lee- Lee these vampires knew Great grandma Molly." That's when I realized that I remember reading about a woman named Charlotte Swan and screeched out a," Hi Auntie Char."

Charlotte's Pov

Well I be god damn it's my great grandniece Leah Anne Clearwater-Swan and Isabella Marie Swan.

Normal Pov

Peter said," What the fuck woman I'm so damn confused what the hell is going on and why am I surrounded by three stupid screaming women?" After Peter said his little statement Charlotte sweetly said," He won't be getting any tonight .


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's Pov

I did not know that Charlotte was a family relative of mine and Leah's damn it's a small world. It's a small world after all. Wow I have so many questions to ask her and can't wait to ask them if only Peter would stop being a smart ass. Hmmm I wonder if Auntie Char will slap my uncle for me. Holy shit I can't believe I'm related to Jasper. Oh when I see that fucker he's so gonna get it.

Normal Pov

The four of them sat down on the couch and Char said," I wanted to see if some of my family generation was still alive and look what I see, I see living proof right in front of me." Peter said," Yeah yeah yeah woman we get it you see them right in front of you can we go hunt now, I'm starting to get hungry?" Char looked at her husband and slapped him in the back of his head and said," Will you calm down dear and for one I'm not hungry and two go hunting already will ya so you can leave me the fuck alone?"

Finally Peter left to go hunting and Bella said," So auntie how do you know Great Grandma Molly?" Char said," My mom was on the Clearwater side and my daddy was on the Swan side so our family kind of married into the Clearwater family. Generation after generation our family would again marry into the Clearwater family thus I was born in 1920 to my mother. So after I was born I only saw Grandma Molly once." Bella said," Oh that makes you my first great auntie then am I right Aunt Char? "Char said," Yep hun that about sums up everything."

A half an hour later Peter came back fully satiable from his thirst of blood. Bella glared and said," You better take off that bloody shirt before you enter into this house Peter Munroe Whitlock." Char let out a gasp and said," How did you know his middle name was Munroe." Bella said," My dad told me that my great uncle's name was Peter so I dug out some more research and managed to find a lot about Peter." Leah said," Hello hungry pregnant woman here feed me."

After Leah was fed the doorbell rang and Bella went to go answer the door, and when she got to the door she saw a surprise there waiting for her to open the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uhm hello can we come in the house already Hells Bells or are ya gonna keep us standing on the porch until you invite us in and why the hell does it smell like fucking leech," asked Jared. Bella said," When did you guys get here Jay?" He said," Well it took us some hours until we found the house and oh yeah dad told me to give you this baby sister." Bella said," Well what is it?" Jared said," Open it already." Isabella opened the box and saw a diamond shaped necklace and said, "This was the necklace my daddy gave to me on the day I was supposed to get married oh my god Jared thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me."

Kim said," Can I use the bathroom now because I really got to pee?" Bella and Jared chuckled and said," Go ahead Kim." Before they could say anything else Kim took off to the bathroom to relieve herself. Jared again said," Now do you want to tell me why the hell leeched are in the house Bells?" Isabella said," Okay they are actually real relatives of mine Jay." Jared said," Okay next time let me in on the secret." After Kim was done in the bathroom she said," I love the house Bells, come on Jared let's go find our room."

The couple ran upstairs to find their room and finally settled on a room close to their fitting. Once everyone was settled Jared said," How about I make us some bbq and Bells and Kim could make the sides, how does that sound?" Leah let out a groan and said, "Mmmmh that sounds wonderful." The girls walked into the kitchen and started cooking sides and Jared fired up the grill.

Bella got to work on making macaroni and cheese while Kim made some potato salad. After the macaroni was finished Bella made some baked beans along with some desserts and a few more side dishes. Jared made ribs, hot dogs, hamburgers, and hot links and other bbq goodies. It took them 3 hours to finish cooking and everything was ready. Right before they were going to sit down there was a knock on the door and they saw the other half of the pack. At first Bella thought Jacob and Sam were there but it was only Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Embry, and Quil.

Jared said," Hey guys come on in and put your things up and come out on the patio in the back and eat with us and tell us what happened?" After they got settled and had eaten Bella said," Damn so you guys managed to sneak away while yall were on patrol damn that's cool." Seth said," Yeah dad should be here and so should Old Quil by the end of this weekend." Bella said," Daddy's coming?" Seth said," Yep they are due to be here by the end of the weekend."

Friday comes and Charlie and Old Quil finally arrived and Bella said," So what happens now?" Old Quil says," We are allowed to make our decisions from here young Bella, so what do you propose?" Bella said," I say to hell with all that bullshit that went down in La Push." Charlie chuckled and said," That's my girl."


End file.
